I Kissed A Boy
by RWlover93
Summary: And I liked...
1. Meras Provocações

**N/A**:_ Bem vindo(a) senhor(Srta.) leitor(a)! É com imenso prazer que lhe apresento minha FanFic: I Kissed a Boy (and I liked...) - Draco/Harry_

_Gostaria de dar alguns avisos, coisa pouca, só para você saber o que vai encontrar abaixo, pois eu não quero que se sinta ofendido (a) com o conteúdo mostrado._

_Essa Fic tem caráter homossexual e eu imagino que se você chegou nesta página é por que gosta, tem afinidade, respeita ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. (Se chegou por outro motivo, leia o aviso abaixo com atenção.)_

_ Outra coisa que encontrará nesta Fic são citações, e mais para frente algo mais explícito, sobre sexo e relacionamento entre dois homens, se você acha ofensivo ou intolerável, por favor, feche esta página e volte ao início do site, onde você poderá escolher outro shipper ou outra classificação adequada aos seus princípios._

_ Se você não se enquadra em nenhum dos avisos acima... Desejo que se divirta intensamente e que goste da FanFic. Perdoe-me qualquer erro._

**Pinhão é vida!**

Atenciosamente,

_Rosa Malfoy_.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Os corredores, antes apinhados de trabalhadores do Ministério que transitavam de um lado para o outro, feito formigas, estavam vazios mediante ao elevado horário. Apenas uma sala estava com a luz acesa, a placa na porta indicava quem trabalhava ali.

"**Seção de Regularização da Magia – Diretor"**

O rapaz de cabelos louros olhou a placa mais uma vez antes de entrar.

- Chamou-me _senhor _Diretor? – disse ele com a voz carregada de ironia

- Sim. – respondeu ele sentado de costas para o recém chegado

- O _senhor_ está sabendo que o expediente já acabou e que todos já foram embora? – ele perguntou, falava pausadamente como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- Você está sendo pago para trabalhar o que for preciso – o Diretor respondeu ainda sem olhar para o outro

- Pago? Chama aquela esmola de pagamento? Sinceramente Potter... Você se contenta com pouco.

- Não acredito que depois de tudo você ainda está reclamando... Devia agradecer por estar recebendo algo! Você não merecia nada. – Potter disse se virando para olhar o louro

- Ui... – ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente – Se o _senhor _não tem mais nada a dizer eu vou embora...

- Eu ainda não terminei _senhor_ Malfoy – Potter disse com autoridade

- Ok, ok... O que você quer de mim? – perguntou Malfoy abrindo os braços

- Quero que me entregue amanhã o relatório sobre aqueles menores que foram pegos praticando Magia... Os irmãos Lohan, quero saber a procedência d...

- Relatório? Ah, me poupe! Não vou fazer relatório nenhum, pede para o Smith fazer – respondeu Malfoy debochadamente

- O Smith é da seção de Acidentes Mágicos!

- E eu com isso? – perguntou Malfoy cinicamente

- Malfoy, você quer que eu...

- Quero! – disse Malfoy se aproximando de Potter e olhando-o com malicia – Então... Vai fazer o que comigo? – ele ficou a poucos centímetros de Potter

- Vou fazer o Ministro saber do seu comportamento e aí você se resolve com os Dementadores... Eles devem estar doidos para beijá-lo...

- Igual a você?

Potter sentiu o rosto queimar, olhou rapidamente para os papéis que guardava e pegou sua pasta, encaminhou-se para a porta até que Malfoy entrou em sua frente.

- Não vai me desejar Boa Noite? Que coisa feia, _senhor_ Diretor... – ele disse sorrindo

- Boa noite – ele respondeu evitando o olhar do outro

- Boa noite... – disse o louro o deixando sair – Cuidado com os morcegos! – ele gritou quando Potter estava um tanto longe

- Cala a boca! – Potter sussurrou enquanto desaparecia no fim do corredor

...

Harry Potter aparatou em frente ao pequeno edifício de cinco andares, o relógio no saguão de entrada marcava 23:45h, ele viu que o porteiro cochilava com a varinha frouxa nas mãos e tentou não fazer barulho para não assustá-lo.

Após sair do elevador, no quarto andar, ele foi até o apartamento 183 e colocou a chave que levava no bolso esquerdo na fechadura, a porta abriu revelando um apartamento simples e aconchegante. As paredes eram pintadas com nuances de bege, havia um sofá branco e confortável na sala, onde ele se jogou imediatamente,

Draco Malfoy... Desde que começara a trabalhar com ele sua vida virara um inferno! Draco não gostava de trabalhar, estava ali por obrigação e se isso já não bastasse, ele ainda fazia de tudo para provocá-lo!

Fazia gracinhas, soltava piadas e o pior... Insinuava-se o tempo todo!

E fazia isso por que sabia que Harry ficava sem graça, sem saber o que fazer.

Harry tentava esconder, mas a verdade é que Malfoy o deixava _totalmente _sem ação quando dava uma de suas indiretas...

E um dia eles quase se beijaram! Se não fosse pela secretária que quase os flagrou...

Mas ele não podia deixar _aquilo _acontecer, tinha recebido a função expressa do Ministro da Magia de vigiar Malfoy no trabalho, não podiam misturar as coisas, _ele _não podia cair na tentação... Estava sendo difícil, mas era necessário.

Ele levantou-se do sofá e foi direto para o banheiro, o dia seguinte seria cheio... Mas um dia de esforços...

oOo

O despertador começou a tocar, seu som estridente fez o rapaz acordar num baque, ele desligou o relógio e continuou deitado, sonolento, tinha ficado acordado até tarde preparando um relatório.

Draco Malfoy odiava acordar cedo, já tinha até perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele quebrara o despertador num acesso de raiva, mas não adiantava, havia um encantamento que o fazia se regenerar... Ganhara o despertador de presente do Ministro quando saiu de Azkaban.

Trabalho... Nunca imaginou que precisaria trabalhar um dia. Era ridículo ter que acordar às 6:30h da manhã para passar o dia todo no Ministério da Magia, vendo aquele bando de pobres para lá e para cá... Era entediante.

Só não era mais insuportável por causa do seu _chefinho._

Harry Potter...

Era engraçado deixá-lo sem graça, e sem contar que ele até dava um caldo... Desde o tempo de Hogwarts que ele percebera que o Potter não era de se jogar fora... Mas agora ele estava sendo vigiado o tempo todo pelo cicatriz e isso era um saco...

Draco pensara que ao sair de Azkaban sua vida seria fácil, mas o Ministro da Magia fez questão de lembrá-lo que agora ele estava "sob supervisão do Ministério da Magia", então colocou Potter para supervisioná-lo.

Mas o Potter era muito idiota... Bastava dar em cima dele que ele ficava sem ação...

Draco entrou no banheiro e após escovar os dentes ele entrou no Box, ao ligar o chuveiro lembrou-se do dia em que ele e Potter quase se beijaram... Se não fosse aquela maldita secretária...

Ele apressou-se em confirmar para si mesmo que não gostava de Potter, mas seria bastante interessante prová-lo.

...

Harry terminou o café da manhã, foi até seu quarto para escolher a camisa que vestiria.

Abriu o guarda roupa e analisou as camisas, escolheu a verde esmeralda de seda, o tempo estava quente e ele queria algo leve.

Passou perfume, pegou suas chaves, a pasta e saiu.

...

- Bom dia Malfoy.

Ele mal tinha entrado no Ministério quando alguém falara, ele virou-se para responder e não se surpreendeu quando a reconheceu.

- Oi, Catherine – respondeu ele simplesmente

- E então... Como está o trabalho? – perguntou a moça de cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo – Está gostando?

- Você não imagina o quanto...

Ele se virou rapidamente antes que ela voltasse a falar, pois quando começava ninguém a fazia parar.

Draco caminhou até o elevador, odiava aquele elevador! Não importava a hora ou o andar que estivesse ele sempre ia lotado, mal dava para respirar, pois como Draco ia até o penúltimo andar ele era totalmente esmagado.

A porta do elevador se abriu e ele entrou acompanhado de mais de trinta pessoas que se esmagavam para poder entrarem.

"_Sub-Solo"_

Anunciou a voz da mulher quando o elevador desceu, Draco suspirou cansativamente, tentando manter distância de uma velha fedida que estava tentando se encostar-se a ele.

"_Andar Principal – Seção de Cartas e Conselho Nacional de Verificação da Magia"_

A voz da mulher soou mais uma vez, quando o elevador voltou ao andar onde Draco estava, ele viu que Potter entrara e então tentou se esconder.

O elevador foi subindo e cada vez Potter se aproximava mais de Draco sem perceber que ele estava ali, quando chegaram a três andares de onde trabalhavam Potter ficou muito próximo dele, esmagado por um homem gordo e suado que acabara de entrar.

- Bom dia chefinho... – Draco sussurrou bem perto do ouvido de Harry

Harry sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se, não precisava olhar para trás para saber quem era, estava quase encostado em Malfoy, _quase_ até entrarem mais três pessoas fazendo-o comprimir-se totalmente em Malfoy. Ele tentou se afastar, mas iria empurrar a senhora na sua frente.

Draco não pôde deixar de sentir o cheiro de Potter e o calor aconchegante que emanava do corpo dele, tê-lo tão perto o fazia querer prová-lo imediatamente.

Harry não via à hora de sair dali, toda aquela _proximidade _de Malfoy o estava deixando tonto.

"_Seção de Acidentes Mágicos e de Regularização da Magia"_

Soou a voz da mulher, Harry respirou aliviado enquanto passava com dificuldade pelas pessoas espremidas nas paredes do elevador.

Ele e Malfoy saíram e caminharam em silêncio até a sala de Harry, o coração dele ainda batia acelerado, não tinha coragem de olhar para Malfoy depois do que acontecera...

- Bom dia Sr. Potter! – disse a secretária polidamente - Sr. Malfoy...

- Bom dia Susana. – Harry respondeu, percebendo que sua voz estava falha – Algum recado?

- Não senhor. – ela respondeu – O Sr. Duran quer saber se a reunião acontecerá ainda hoje.

- Sim, pode confirmar. – Harry disse antes de entrar em sua sala.

Malfoy entrou depois dele, observando-o com atenção... Potter ficava muito bem com aquela camisa, a seda fina marcava os detalhes do seu corpo com perfeição sem contar que a cor combinava com seus olhos.

- Fez o relatório? – perguntou Harry quebrando o silêncio

- Sim senhor... – respondeu ele em tom de deboche

- Onde está?

Draco colocou uma pasta preta em cima da mesa de Harry.

- Eu perdi preciosas horas de sono por causa desse relatório – disse Malfoy – Exijo uma recompensa.

- Sua recompensa virá no final do mês. – Harry respondeu sem emoção

- Não quero _essa._

- E o que você sugere? – Harry perguntou sem paciência

- Posso sugerir _mesmo_?

Draco olhou-o dos pés á cabeça, e Harry pôde imaginar a recompensa que ele estava pensando...

- Vá para a sua sala que na hora da reunião eu mando a Susana avisá-lo – Harry disse sentando em sua mesa

- Por que _você _mesmonão vai avisar? – perguntou Malfoy sorrindo – Tem medo de não sair de lá?

- Faça o que eu mandei. – Harry disse seriamente

- Como quiser Chefe.

Draco saiu sorrindo.

Harry abriu o relatório, enquanto olhava a letra fina e inclinada do louro ele pensou em como odiava a petulância de Malfoy, como odiava o jeito que o olhava, que se insinuava...

Talvez no fundo gostasse... Mas ele não podia se deixar levar, pois tinha uma missão a cumprir e não podia falhar.

- Harry? Você está me ouvindo?

- Hã? – Harry assustou-se – Hermione?

- Falei com você duas vezes! Está bem? – perguntou a moça de cabelos castanhos e volumosos à sua frente

- Estou... Estava só pensando – respondeu ele sem jeito – Que surpresa!

- Pois é... Pedi para a Susana não te avisar... – disse ela sorrindo – Aliás, gostei da sua sala... Bem arrumadinha para um homem.

- É que ela sempre ajeita as coisas por aqui... E o Ron, como está?

- Muito bem, na verdade vim aqui para, além de te visitar, te convidar para a festa de aniversário do Naithan.

- Oh! É verdade... 25 de Junho! Ando com a cabeça nas nuvens ultimamente...

- Ele já vai completar cinco anos! Acredita?

- O tempo passa muito rápido mesmo... Parece que foi ontem que você o Ron passavam horas discutindo sobre o nome do bebê... – Harry lembrou – Ou qual seria a cor do cabelo dele...

- O Ron ganhou essa... Naithan nasceu ruivo! Eu tinha certeza que ia puxar ao meu lado da família – disse Hermione pensativa – Mas então, como eu ia dizendo, a festa vai acontecer na casa dos pais do Ron, Naithan queria ficar mais perto dos tios, primos, avós... Você sabe como ele gosta – explicou ela – Vai ser na sexta as 17:00h.

- Vou fazer o possível para ir, estou esperando uns processos para o fim da semana... – Harry disse

- Você não vai fazer essa desfeita com seu afilhado! – disse Hermione

- Ok, eu farei o impossível para ir – Harry corrigiu

- Hum, agora sim é o Harry que eu conheço!– disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele - Te espero lá então.

- Manda um beijo para o Naithan e manda o Ron aparecer por aqui! – Harry disse antes que ela saísse

- Avisarei.

Ela sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

Harry voltou a sentar na cadeira, pegou o relatório de Malfoy e voltou a pensar em como ele era petulante, inconseqüente...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**N/A**: _Primeiro capítulo!_

_Levinho como puderam perceber, mas vocês não perdem por esperar a continuação... (muahahahahahaha...)_

_Gostaria de avisar aos desavisados que gostam de criticar os errinhos... Estou sem Beta-Reader, ou seja: Por mais que eu revise o texto um bilhão de vezes, alguns erros podem passar despercebidos e como não sou perfeita também posso errar._

_Meu único Beta é o Microsoft Word, então relevem se encontrarem um "a" em vez do "e", ou um "n" faltando... (hehehe...)_

_Normalmente eu posto de duas em duas semanas, mas talvez eu não consiga manter esse prazo... Até por que, também estou fazendo outra Fic_ (Escolhas, Provas e Promessas/ Classificação – T, se quiserem dar uma passadinha por lá... :))

_Enfim, espero que vocês gostem da Fic, (que leva esse nome por causa da música da Kate Perry ) e deixem__** muitos**__ reviews!_

_**Amo³**__ vocês!_

_Rosa Malfoy._

_P.S.: Meu e-mail é ____ para qualquer dúvida, sugestão, crítica, elogio ou apenas para uma conversa amigável! _


	2. Um Pouco de Sandice

...

- Com licença senhor Potter... O Sr. Duran já se encaminhou para a sala de reuniões, devo avisar que o senhor chegará em quanto tempo? – perguntou Susana aparecendo na sala

- Cinco minutos – Harry respondeu levantando-se da cadeira.

Susana saiu da vista de Harry e ele foi até a sala de Malfoy, que ficava logo ao lado da dele, caminhou vagarosamente até a porta e abriu-a devagar, viu que Malfoy estava sentado com os pés em cima da mesa e brincava com um _origami _depássaro.

Daquele jeito, distraído, Draco até parecia mais encantador...

"Encantador?" ele pensou se recriminando, precisava tirar aquilo da cabeça.

- Malfoy? A reunião já vai começar – ele disse após bater na porta

- Potter... Que surpresa você por aqui... – disse Malfoy indo até a porta

- Vamos logo que o Sr. Duran está esperando – disse Harry tentando não olhá-lo diretamente

- Ele pode esperar mais um pouco. – Draco disse olhando-o

Harry não pôde responder, pois Draco puxou-o para dentro da sala e trancou a porta.

- O que você está? – Harry tentou dizer

- Calado. – disse Draco simplesmente

- O quê?!

- Na minha sala quem manda sou eu – disse Draco enquanto se aproximava de Harry

- É melhor você me deixar sair – disse Harry que já estava encostado na parede de tanto recuar – Ou eu...

- Você vai fazer o que? – Draco perguntou em tom de desafio

- Essa reunião é muito importante, é sobre os irmãos Lohan e eu não posso... – Harry tentou dizer, mas sua respiração já estava descompassada, era incrível o poder que Malfoy exercia sobre ele

- Já falou demais. –disse Draco decidido pressionando seu corpo ao de Harry contra a parede.

Draco encostou levemente seus lábios nos do outro, apenas encostou, fazendo Harry arquear a cabeça para beijá-lo.

Eles se beijaram vagarosamente, se conhecendo, se descobrindo. Draco desceu a mão pelo cabelo de Harry até chegar à nuca, enquanto Harry segurava-o pela cintura.

Eles foram andando até o pequeno sofá sem se soltarem, Draco caiu por cima de Harry e começou a beijá-lo perto da orelha e foi descendo até o pescoço, depois abriu os primeiros botões da camisa verde esmeralda e foi descendo mais com os beijos.

Harry sentia a pele arrepiar-se a cada beijo, a cada toque de Malfoy, a boca dele era tão incrivelmente macia...

Draco voltou à boca de Harry, beijando-o com mais desejo.

De repente alguém começou a bater na porta

- Sr. Potter? O senhor está aí? – era a voz de Susana – O Sr. Duran está esperando...

Como um baque tudo voltou à cabeça de Harry, a reunião!

Ele empurrou Draco e se levantou rapidamente.

- Diga a ele que tive um contratempo, mas estou a caminho – Harry disse enquanto abotoava a camisa e tentava arrumar o cabelo

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Susana

Harry saiu da sala bufando, sem olhar para trás, não acreditava que tinha perdido o controle, não podia ter perdido...

Mas, beijá-lo tinha sido tão... Bom?

Não! Não podia pensar nisso, tinha uma importante reunião pela frente, tinha que esquecer aquilo.

- Maldita secretária... – disse Malfoy passando a mão no cabelo

"Até que o Potter dá _mesmo_ um caldo..." pensou Malfoy enquanto arrumava a camisa de linho preta.

Aquele aperitivo só o deixou com mais vontade de ter o Potter só para si, e isso não ia tardar a acontecer...

...

- O senhor está 10 min. atrasado... – disse Mark Duran quando Harry entrou na sala de reuniões

- Peço que me desculpe senhor Duran, tive que resolver alguns problemas – Harry explicou enquanto apertava a mão dele – Mas já podemos começar a reunião.

- E onde está o sub-Diretor? – perguntou Mark Duran

- Ele está a caminho... Também teve alguns contratempos – Harry disse sem jeito

- Estou vendo que o trabalho aqui no Ministério é cheio de contratempos... – disse Mark ironicamente – Draco Malfoy!

Mark pareceu visivelmente surpreso quando Draco entrou na sala.

- Já tinha ouvido comentários, mas eu tive que ver com meus próprios olhos... Um Malfoy trabalhando no Ministério... Isso é no mínimo inusitado – comentou Mark passando o dedo em seu bigode

Draco não respondeu, Harry achou que eles já se conheciam.

- Podemos começar? – perguntou Harry quebrando o silêncio – Então o senhor veio em nome dos irmãos Lohan?

- Sim, sou amigo da família – Duran respondeu – Acho uma injustiça o que o Ministério pretende fazer com eles.

- O senhor tem a consciência de que praticar magia é para maiores. – Harry afirmou olhando-o seriamente

- Tenho.

- A punição para quem infringe essa lei é bastante severa e insubstituível – Harry disse – Apenas em alguns casos que a punição pode ser dispensada.

- Sr. Potter...

Mark Duran começou a falar e Harry estava prestando atenção, até perceber que Malfoy não desgrudava os olhos dele e isso estava começando a tirar a sua concentração.

-... Então você deve analisar as circunstâncias antes de expulsá-los da escola, eles são jovens e tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, não é justo que sejam privados disso por causa de uma curiosidade normal de adolescentes...

- Eu encaminharei seu caso ao Ministro, só ele pode desautorizar alguma lei – disse Harry – Talvez uma equipe comece a investigar o caso nessa semana, manterei o senhor informado.

Mark Duran se levantou e após apertar a mão de Harry ele saiu.

Harry saiu imediatamente atrás dele, ficar a sós com Malfoy era o menos recomendado naquele momento.

...

Harry nunca imaginou que evitar o louro seria tão difícil, não com uma parte de si gritando para ele correr para os braços de Malfoy...

As horas passavam se arrastando e aquele dia não parecia ter fim, ele olhava para a porta de dois em dois segundos, temendo que Malfoy entrasse a qualquer momento e o fizesse perder todo o controle que lhe restava.

O dia finalmente tinha terminado e incrivelmente Draco não aparecera na sala de Harry, ele arrumou sua pasta e saiu de sua sala andando devagar.

Nem sinal de Malfoy, por um lado Harry gostou de não encontrá-lo, mas por outro... Era muito estranho.

...

Harry embolou-se na cama pela centésima vez, agora desistira! Não ia dormir, não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera mais cedo, não parava de pensar no quanto a boca de Malfoy era macia, em como se arrepiou quando ele passou a mão em sua nuca, como o encaixe entre o corpo dos dois era perfeito...

Levantou-se da cama e olhou o relógio: uma hora da manhã...

O dia ainda demoraria a aparecer, o que ele faria? Estava num estado de necessidade insuportável e...

O toque da campainha atrapalhou seus pensamentos.

Ele pensou imediatamente na senhora do 184, ela sempre ficava na casa dos netos até tarde e quando chegava não conseguia colocar a chave na fechadura por causa da escuridão, sobrava para Harry...

Ele esfregou os olhos enquanto andava até a porta, ligou a luz da sala com a varinha para não esbarrar em nada, abriu a porta e...

- Malfoy? – exclamou ele ao ver o loiro parado em sua porta

- Eu v...

Malfoy tentou falar, mas Harry não deixou, puxou-o para dentro pela camisa e beijou-o desesperadamente, como se precisasse daquilo para sobreviver, Draco entrou e fechou a porta com o pé, abraçou Potter com força enquanto o beijava intensamente.

Harry começou a tirar a roupa de Malfoy, já não pensava em mais nada, só queria satisfazer seu desejo o mais rápido possível.

Harry o guiou até seu quarto enquanto se beijavam.

Draco caiu por cima de Harry na cama e abriu a roupa dele, mandando para os ares todos aqueles botões que queriam manter-se fechados, então vislumbrou o belo corpo de Potter, aquele que há tempos ele desejava ver, tocar, beijar,... Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe as costas quando viu que os mamilos dele estavam eriçados, então os lambeu vagarosamente, arrancando-lhe um gemido baixinho.

Draco continuou beijando todo o corpo dele, e descendo com os beijos até o umbigo, parou e sorriu maliciosamente para Harry, que já não agüentava mais esperar, seu membro rígido latejava tanto que chegava a doer.

Malfoy tirou o short de Harry, deixando a Boxer branca e um belo volume à mostra, Draco sentiu outro arrepio, (era incrível o que Potter fazia com ele) então tirou a cueca dele de uma vez e segurou seu membro rígido, fazendo-o gemer novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade, passou a língua levemente na pontinha, apenas para instigá-lo, prová-lo, testá-lo...

Harry estava quase tendo delírios, por que Malfoy não acabava logo com aquela tortura? Era tão vagaroso... E ele estava se segurando para não gritar, não queria gritar...

Até que Malfoy colocou-o inteiro na boca e Harry não conseguiu segurar um gemido mais forte, a boca dele era tão deliciosamente quente e macia... Era como flutuar, nada mais no mundo importava, só Malfoy e os movimentos maravilhosos que ele fazia com a língua.

Mas inesperadamente ele parou e olhou para o outro com um sorriso malicioso, Harry puxou-o fortemente pelo cabelo e beijou-o na boca com força, em seguida o fez ficar de costas.

- Você me surpreende Potter... Realmente surpreende... – Malfoy comentou

Harry pensou que talvez Malfoy não imaginasse que ele sabia algo sobre o relacionamento de dois homens, mas ele sabia e muito bem...

Sem mais demoras, Harry começou a penetrar em Malfoy, por mais que seu desejo fosse ir mais rápido ele se conteve e foi o mais suave que pôde, com uma mão livre ele segurou o membro do loiro e começou a masturbá-lo, não conseguiu se controlar por mais tempo e penetrou-o com mais força, arrancando um gemido rouco do outro.

Aos poucos Harry sentiu o mar de êxtase aproximar-se dele, começou a perder os sentidos, até que como numa explosão, seu corpo inteiro relaxou e ele pôde ouvir seu coração palpitando freneticamente, juntamente com o de Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Harry abriu os olhos vagarosamente e sentiu-se extremamente relaxado, tivera uma ótima noite, se espreguiçou, procurou pelos óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e colocou-os, foi então que começou a sentir um cheiro forte em seu lençol, era um perfume diferente do seu... Parecia com o do...

- Malfoy? – ele disse quase que imediatamente, mas não obteve resposta.

Sua casa estava silenciosa como sempre estava quando acordava de manhã, não havia nenhum vestígio da estada de Malfoy ali, nenhuma roupa ou calçado... Nada! A única coisa que provava que ele estivera ali era a presença marcante de seu perfume.

Harry começou a lembrar de tudo, ali ainda sentado em sua cama, tentou sentir novamente as sensações da noite anterior, o corpo quente de Malfoy tão colado ao seu, as mãos macias percorrendo suas costas... Imediatamente repreendeu aqueles pensamentos, a culpa começou a corroê-lo por dentro, não devia ter feito aquilo! Devia ter se segurado! Malfoy ainda estava sob observação do Ministério e o Ministro da Magia confiou a ele a incumbência de vigiá-lo, mas estragara tudo! Tudo por causa de um desejo bobo...

Já devia ter aprendido que seus relacionamentos com pessoas do mesmo sexo nunca davam certo e com Malfoy então... Seria praticamente impossível tentar algo com ele.

Tinha prometido para si mesmo que nunca mais se envolveria com homens, mas parecia que esquecia tudo que passou quando estava com Malfoy...

Ele levantou-se da cama e correu para o banheiro, ia se atrasar para o trabalho se demorasse mais.

...

- Sr. Potter, tem um rapaz esperando-o em sua sala, eu o avisei que não era permitido, mas... Ele não aceitou, apenas entrou e disse que era muito importante - disse Susana quando Harry apareceu, segurando um copo de café duplo.

Harry estranhou, não conseguiu imaginar quem poderia ser, resolveu verificar com os próprios olhos e entrou na sala.

- Como vai Harry? Sentiu muito a minha falta? – disse o rapaz olhando-o

Harry se engasgou com o café e derramou todo no chão, não se sujou por muito pouco.

- Tom? – exclamou ele entre tosses

- Eu mesmo, ainda se lembra de mim? – perguntou o rapaz sorrindo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

N.A:** Hi Cuties *-* **

_O Tom é meu xodó! ^^_

_Por enquanto ele é desconhecido, mas vocês vão visualizá-lo em breve..._

_E então? Esse capítulo fez jus à classificação? Hehe... Espero que sim!_

_O terceiro cap .já está na metade, na verdade ainda não sei quantos capítulos essa fic terá, agora que o "Tonzinho" apareceu... Bom, agora vocês podem esperar __**grandes coisas...**_

_**Reviews!!**_

_**Amo cada um que vocês deixam, muito obrigado meeeesmo!**_

_**Beijos, beijos e beijos!**_

_P.S.: O Tom não tem nada a ver com o Tom Felton, com o Tom Welling, com o Tom Delonge, ou com o Tom Cavalcante, na verdade tem a ver com outro Tom, talvez vocês saibam quem é, ou talvez não... ;D_

_P.S²: Tá, eu falo!! É o Tom Kaulitz guitarrista do Tokio Hotel! Eu não consegui resistir... Tive que contar a vocês quem era... Se não o conhecem eu recomendo que procurem fotos dele... Tenho certeza que não vão se arrepender (babando pelo Tom...)_


	3. Mal Entendidos

Como esquecer alguém como Tom Edwood?

Ele era bruxo, sangue-puro, mas tinha muita ligação com os trouxas, se vestia como eles e isso era facilmente notado ao vê-lo com aquelas roupas folgadas e aquele boné colocado meio de lado, propositalmente.

Ele usava até um piercing no canto do lábio inferior, que Harry achava extremamente sexy.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou enquanto limpava a sujeira com sua varinha

- Eu passo cinco anos fora e quando volto é assim que você me recebe? – disse Tom se jogando na cadeira de Harry e colocando os pés na mesa, os olhos castanhos cintilando.

Harry olhou-o, o tempo só o fizera bem, parecia mais encorpado, o cabelo estava um pouco mais longo, mas seu rosto era o mesmo de antes, ainda tinha aquele nariz empinado e o olhar forte.

- Temos que conversar – disse Tom se levantando da cadeira e se aproximando de Harry

- Não tenho nada a dizer para você – Respondeu Harry tentando evitá-lo

- Mas eu tenho.

- Estou em horário de trabalho – disse Harry desconversando

- Na hora do almoço estarei esperando no restaurante aqui perto – disse Tom

Ao sair ele passou bem perto de Harry, ainda sabia como provocá-lo.

Harry jogou-se na cadeira totalmente estupefato, ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, mesmo depois de tanto tempo Tom ainda mexia com ele, era como se toda raiva houvesse desaparecido... A verdade é que tinha sentido tanto a falta dele que agora que o tinha por perto novamente, não sabia o que fazer.

...

Harry se aproximava do restaurante, por vários momentos pensou em voltar, mas sua vontade de saber o que acontecido com Tom durante esses anos foi mais forte.

Eles começaram a namorar um ano depois de Harry ter saído da escola, passaram dois anos juntos até que um dia Tom viajou sem dizer nada a Harry, passaram-se cinco anos e Harry não teve nenhuma notícia... Até aquele dia.

- Eu sabia que você me daria uma chance – disse Tom quando Harry sentou-se na mesa onde ele estava

- Quem falou em chance? - perguntou Harry

- Você tem razão, eu fui um idiota por ter desaparecido daquele jeito, mas eu tive meus motivos – Tom explicou – Só que agora eu estou de volta, muito mais maduro que antes, mais responsável, nosso relacionamento pode dar muito mais certo agora, eu me lembrei de você todos os dias que...

- Então você acha que pode entrar e sair da minha vida a hora que quiser? – perguntou Harry firmemente

- Não é isso, eu só...

- Você acha mesmo que eu passei cinco anos esperando você voltar para retomarmos o que foi interrompido – disse Harry ironicamente – Acha que pode voltar e tudo vai ser como antes?

Tom ficou calado, era óbvio que ele se assustara com a reação de Harry.

- Você não gosta mais de mim? – ele perguntou assustado

- Eu... Eu vou embora – Harry disse se levantando apressadamente.

Ele não olhou para trás, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Por que quando sua vida estava se organizando passava um furacão e bagunçava tudo? Por que ela não podia ser simples como a de todo mundo?

Andava muito depressa, quase tropeçando em seus próprios passos até que esbarrou fortemente em alguém.

- Malfoy? – disse Harry ao ver que tinha esbarrado no loiro.

Vê-lo foi como sentir uma brisa suave no rosto, com tantos acontecimentos Harry não teve tempo de pensar em Malfoy e no que acontecera, tudo parecia tão distante, como se tivesse acontecido em outra época.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Draco desconfiado, Harry parecia estar transtornado

- Não, eu só... Eu estou apenas voltando para o Ministério – ele respondeu sem conseguir disfarçar a mentira

- Já almoçou?

- Não, eu resolvi almoçar lá mesmo... Me acompanha? – Harry perguntou

Draco aceitou, continuava desconfiado, mas precisava saber o que o Potter estava escondendo.

...

Eles entraram no refeitório, a maioria dos trabalhadores fazia as refeições ali, era mais prático e o preço era acessível, havia muitas mesas e cerca de cinco cantinas.

Draco não gostava daquele lugar, sempre lotado... Eles sentaram bem no fim do salão, num lugar bem reservado.

- E quanto a nós dois? – Draco perguntou sem rodeios quando eles sentaram

- O que? – Harry exclamou, estava totalmente distraído.

- Como ficamos?

- Não ficamos! O Ministro nos colocaria pra fora daqui se descobrisse! Eu estou responsável pelo seu "relatório de comportamento" – disse Harry baixinho

- E daí? Eu não estou sendo bonzinho?

Harry sorriu. Alguma coisa na expressão de Malfoy o fez rir, talvez a vontade de fazer o certo ou a obrigação disso... Pela primeira vez no dia ele se esqueceu de Tom e de sua volta repentina, ele admitiu que estar com Malfoy o fazia bem.

- Eu pensei que você me odiasse... – disse Harry

- E odeio! Você é um moralista idiota que não sabe viver sem regras... – disse Draco com o melhor de seus sorrisos cínicos

- É o que? – exclamou Harry

- E que fica extremamente sexy quando está com raiva – acrescentou baixinho

- Ah, cala a boca! – disse Harry sorrindo envergonhado.

Harry não sabia o que acontecia entre os dois, ou qual era o sentimento que os unia talvez para Malfoy fosse apenas sexo, mas Harry não se importava, ele o fazia bem como ninguém no mundo fazia.

***

Já era tarde da noite, chovia, Harry estava em seu apartamento e escrevia o relatório de comportamento de Draco, escreveu ao Ministro o quanto ele tinha mudado e o quanto ele merecia a liberdade total.

Terminada a carta ele chamou a coruja do Ministério que estava sempre ao seu serviço e mandou para o Ministro.

Draco não sabia que Harry ia mandar o relatório nesta noite, ele queria na verdade fazer uma surpresa, quando o Ministro dissesse que ele não estava mais sendo vigiado... Ia ficar muito feliz!

Então a campainha tocou, ele sorriu na hora, já imaginava quem o vinha visitar àquela hora.

- Tom? – ele exclamou quando viu o rapaz de roupas folgadas parado na porta.

Ele não respondeu, apenas entrou no apartamento e aproximou-se de Harry, que ainda manteve distância.

- Como descobriu onde eu morava? – Harry perguntou assustado

- O que interessa é que eu estou aqui agora. – respondeu Tom decidido.

Harry olhou-o assustado, não estava com bom pressentimento, alguma coisa lhe dizia que Tom ia estragar tudo! Não sabia o que, mas ia estragar...

- Eu já lhe disse tudo o que eu tinha para dizer, não há mais nada para falarmos – Harry disse desviando do olhar do outro.

- Eu não vim para falar. – Tom disse olhando-o com um sorrisinho safado.

Harry não teve tempo de protestar ou de fugir, Tom foi muito rápido, ele era muito rápido, sempre fora, Harry que tinha se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe...

Beijou-o com força, com muita força, Harry ficou totalmente sem ação, Tom segurava-o pela cintura e intensificava o beijo ainda mais, deixando-o quase sem ar.

Alguém começou a bater na porta, mas Harry não ouviu, os dois estavam no sofá.

- Potter, você deixou a porta... – disse uma voz perto deles.

Harry empurrou Tom com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, conhecia aquela voz, conhecia muito bem e sabia que estava seriamente encrencado.

- Não é o que você está... – Harry começou a falar, mas parou ao perceber que aquela frase era ridícula para se dizer naquele momento.

- Você tem razão, você não é o que eu estava pensando – Draco disse olhando-o com desaprovação, se virou e saiu do apartamento.

Harry não pensou duas vezes, ia atrás dele.

- Você vai _mesmo_ atrás dele? – perguntou Tom

- Vou. – ele respondeu firmemente e saiu correndo pela porta.

Ele olhou no corredor, nem sinal de Malfoy, ele tinha pegado o elevador, não dava tempo de esperar o próximo então Harry correu para as escadas.

Não estava pensando, não queria pensar, a única coisa que pensava era em explicar aquele mal entendido, o prédio era protegido contra aparatação, enquanto Malfoy estivesse no prédio ele não poderia ir embora.

Finalmente Harry chegou ao térreo, viu Malfoy chegando muito perto da porta, não podia o deixar ir.

- Malfoy! - ele gritou enquanto corria até ele

- É melhor voltar, estão te esperando – Malfoy disse sem olhar para trás, saindo do edifício e andando na chuva.

Harry foi atrás dele, a chuva estava um tanto forte, mas ele não se importava.

- O que você viu na verdade não foi a verdade – Harry tentou explicar

- Você não tem que explicar nada, me deixa em paz! – Malfoy gritou sem parar de andar

- Eu estava tentando me desvencilhar e... – Harry disse ainda seguindo-o pela rua

- Passando as mãos nas costas dele? Maneira realmente incrível de afastar alguém! – Malfoy gritou ironicamente

- Na verdade eu estava procurando outro cheiro... – Harry disse parando de andar.

Malfoy também parou os dois já estavam completamente molhados, mas nenhum parecia se importar.

- Percebi também que não era a boca que eu desejava... – Harry continuou, se aproximando de Malfoy, que continuava parado.

- Talvez tudo isso tenha sido um erro. – Malfoy disse inesperadamente – Você e eu.

Malfoy aparatou de repente, Harry continuou imóvel.

Em um passado não muito distante ele sempre quis que aquilo acontecesse, queria ficar longe de Malfoy, mas agora era diferente... Nunca desejou tanto a presença dele, nunca desejou tanto sentir o perfume dele...

Mas talvez ele estivesse certo... Tudo não havia passado de um erro e agora estava na hora de concertá-lo.

...

Draco chegou a seu apartamento e se jogou no sofá.

Não devia se importar com o que Potter fazia da vida ou com quem ele se envolvia... Mas se importava.

Tudo não devia ter passado de uma brincadeira, mas ele se deixou envolver e agora era bem feito o que tinha acontecido!

Potter não tinha sido feito para ele, tinha que dar um jeito de nunca mais vê-lo ou de ficar o mais longe possível...

De repente Draco se levantou do sofá, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e sentou-se na mesa.

Começou a escrever e ele tinha certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_N/A: Mais um capítulo terminado!_

_Agora já sei que esse é o penúltimo! E então? O que acharam da atuação do Tom na estória? Eu adoreeeeei!_

_Enfim, ele veio para dar uma agitada no relacionamento daqueles dois turrões, só assim para eles perceberem o quanto precisam um do outro!_

_Agora, cá entre nós: o Tom tem estilo!_

_Mas o Draquitxo __**arraaasa**__! Não tem jeito..._

_Aliás, o Potty deixou isso bem claro..._

_Bom, espero que estejam gostando da Fic, por que eu estou me divertindo muito._

_Agradeço muito o carinho de vocês, agradeço os comentários que são muito importantes para mim._

_Fiquei muito aliviada ao ver que tinha uma Beta-Reader lendo minha fic e ao saber que não cometi nenhum erro grave! Obrigado!_

_Aêaêaê... Acho que falei demais!_

_É que eu aaaaamo falar com vocês... ^ ^ (abafa...)_

_Até a próxima..._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Rosa Malfoy._


	4. Explicações

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, na verdade não tinha conseguido dormir, passara a noite inteira pensando no que tinha acontecido e como em tão pouco tempo tudo mudara entre ele e Malfoy.

Não sentia vontade de ir trabalhar, queria apenas alguém para conversar...

De repente ele teve uma idéia, nunca faltou ao trabalho, muito menos se atrasou... Uma vez não ia prejudicá-lo...

...

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione ao abrir a porta – Não esperava sua visita...

- Desculpa aparecer sem avisar, eu sei que a festa do Neithan é hoje e você deve estar muito atarefada... Mas é que eu preciso muito falar com você – Harry disse.

- Você sabe muito bem que não precisa avisar, entra! – ela disse sorridente dando um abraço carinhoso nele

- O Ron está aí? – Harry perguntou ao entrar na casa.

- Não, ele foi deixar o Naithan na escola.

A casa de Hermione era aconchegante, a sala tinha um ar tão familiar e os brinquedos espalhados pelo chão indicavam a presença de uma criança.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou ao ver a expressão de Harry – Me diz logo, estou ficando preocupada...

- O Tom voltou. – ele disse de uma vez só.

Hermione ficou calada, olhando-o, como se não quisesse acreditar.

- O que você disse? – ela perguntou

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, o Tom voltou! Voltou do mesmo jeito que se foi: Do nada!

- Não pode ser! Foram cinco anos sem dar nenhuma notícia... – ela disse

- Ele veio para estragar tudo... – Harry disse olhando para o chão

- Estragar tudo o quê? – ela perguntou alarmada

Harry respirou fundo e contou o que tinha acontecido entre ele e o Malfoy, não com todos os _detalhes, _mas o principal.

- Você bateu a cabeça? – ela perguntou – Há uma semana você estava me dizendo o quanto odiava trabalhar com ele e agora...

- Mudou tudo! Eu sei que isso é muito estranho, eu ainda não consegui entender o porquê desse meu "encantamento repentino", mas aconteceu e eu não sei o que fazer! – Harry explodiu, deixando toda a sua angústia sair.

- Você ainda gosta do Tom? – Hermione perguntou seriamente

- No começo eu achei que ele ainda mexia comigo, mas... Agora eu sei que não sinto mais nada por ele – Harry explicou.

- E então você gosta do Malfoy... – Hermione disse olhando-o nos olhos

- Eu não sei... – ele respondeu sinceramente.

...

Harry chegou ao Ministério da Magia uma hora a mais que o habitual, quando chegou em sua seção Susana apressou-se em falar-lhe.

- Bom dia Sr. Potter, que bom que o senhor chegou, o Ministro da Magia esteve aqui procurando o senhor... – ela disse

- E o que ele disse? – perguntou Harry se arrependendo mortalmente de ter se atrasado

- Na verdade ele disse que já que o senhor não estava ele ia mandar uma carta, a coruja chegou há pouco...

Harry percebeu que ela segurava uma carta nas mãos, ele não entendeu o porquê, mas seu coração deu uma pontada dolorosa quando Susana entregou-lhe a carta.

Ele entrou em sua sala e olhou para a carta mais uma vez, alguma coisa lhe dizia que boa coisa não era.

Resolveu abrir de uma vez e começou a ler, seu olhos fixaram em uma parte da carta.

"_Recebi uma carta do Sr. Malfoy esta manhã me pedindo para mudar de seção no Ministério, tendo em vista que o relatório que o senhor me enviou mostra a grande melhora no comportamento dele eu o transferi para a seção de Cartas no primeiro andar, agradeço grandemente a ajuda que o senhor dispensou ao..."_

Harry leu e releu aquela parte diversas vezes... Malfoy tinha sido transferido... Por que ele mesmo pediu!

Estava acabado! Tudo entre eles estava acabado.

Ele sentou-se em sua mesa e deitou a cabeça no braço, já estava sentindo falta do loiro...

...

Draco estava sentado atrás de um balcão no primeiro andar, de onde ele estava podia ver todos que entravam, se a pilha de cartas em sua frente deixasse, é claro.

Aquele trabalho era um saco! Tinha que organizar todas as cartas que chegavam ao Ministério, e as corujas não eram tão educadas, pois de vês em quando elas ficavam esperando comida e se ele não desse elas começavam a bicá-lo!

- Não se esqueça de trazer bolachas para elas, tem umas que são um tanto espirituosas... – disse Catherine quando Draco recebeu a primeira bicada.

Que destino realmente incrível! Ficar levando bicadas de corujas...

Mas ele merecia! Merecia levar muito mais bicadas por estar querendo subir naquele elevador e chegar ao penúltimo andar...

A entrada de uma pessoa fez Draco se esquecer da coruja à sua frente, era aquele mesmo cara que estava na casa de Harry na noite passada...

Draco não pensou duas vezes: foi atrás dele, entrou no outro elevador enquanto Tom entrou no principal.

Ele tinha que descobrir o que Harry tinha com ele, quando descobrisse a verdade ia esquecê-lo de vez!

...

Harry estava lendo o Profeta Diário, na verdade estava apenas olhando as figuras, não estava com cabeça para ler...

Ele ouviu uma batida forte na porta, alguém tinha entrado, seu coração deu uma pontada... Poderia ser o...

- Tom? – exclamou ele

- Na verdade eu vim para terminarmos o que foi bruscamente interrompido ontem à noite – ele disse simplesmente

- Sai da minha frente. – Harry disse sem paciência.

- Ah Harry... Por quê? – Tom perguntou cinicamente – Nós ainda não "matamos a saudade"...

- Eu não tenho saudade de você! – Harry disse levantando-se, sua voz estava firme – Você só faz atrapalhar minha vida, quando se foi e agora voltando... Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você acha que todos são brinquedos na sua mão, você acha que só você tem desejos e que todos devem satisfazê-los na hora que você quiser!

- Por que você está falando assim? Não me ama mais? – ele perguntou

- Não! Eu não amo você! Deixei de amá-lo quando descobri que você tinha fugido do País por que estava sendo procurado pelo Ministério, envolvido com as Artes das Trevas... – Harry disse sem medir as palavras

- Como soube disso? – Tom exclamou aterrorizado

- Eu achei o processo... E você só voltou por que ele foi arquivado por falta de provas – Harry disse – Então eu entendi que você nunca gostou de mim, você precisava de mim para se livrar dos processos... Eu tenho nojo de você!

- É por causa daquele loiro? Você gosta dele, não gosta? – Tom perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

- Quer saber... Eu gosto sim! Pelo menos ele está tentando concertar o que fez, não fugiu como um covarde – Harry disse, e depois se assustou com o que disse.

Tom não disse mais nada, apenas olhou para Harry uma última vez e saiu batendo a porta.

Harry respirou aliviado, tinha finalmente se livrado de Tom e tinha admitido para si mesmo que gostava de Draco...

Mas do que adiantava? Já era muito tarde...

...

Quando a tarde caiu Harry chegou à casa de Hermione para o aniversário de Naithan, no começo pensou em não ir, seu estado de espírito estava péssimo, mas depois percebeu que precisava se distrair.

Ron abriu a porta.

- Harry! – ele exclamou alegre – Dá cá um abraço!

Ron apertou-o num abraço exagerado, até fez Harry sorrir.

A casa estava toda decorada, havia muitos balões coloridos e o nome de Naithan estava pintado na parede.

Ao entrar ele viu Jorge sentado no sofá com sua mulher segurando o filho de alguns meses, viu Gui e Fleur que vieram da França especialmente para o aniversário, viu Ginny e seu noivo conversando na cozinha, ele falou com todos, e foi engraçado sentir como nos velhos tempos, quando passava as férias na Toca...

- Harry! Como você está magrinho... O que anda comendo meu filho? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley apertando a bochecha dele

- Não Molly! O rapaz está bem forte! – disse o Sr. Weasley sorrindo

- Não o suficiente! – ela ralhou – Passe lá em casa para almoçar conosco quando quiser viu!?

- Claro que sim, vou aparecer – ele respondeu sem jeito

Harry foi até a cozinha onde Hermione ajeitava a roupa de Naithan, ele parecia uma pequena cópia de Ron com os olhos de Hermione.

- Veja só quem chegou Naithan! – ela exclamou ao ver Harry

- Tio Harry! – ele gritou correndo para abraçá-lo

- Feliz aniversário! Espero que goste! – ele disse entregando um embrulho ao garoto

Naithan deu um gritinho feliz e saiu correndo para o quarto.

- Oi padrinho! – disse um garotinho de dez anos

- Oi Teddy! Como tem passado? – Harry perguntou bagunçando os cabelos do garoto – Está gostando da temporada na casa da Sr. Weasley?

- Muito! – ele respondeu sorrindo timidamente.

- O que acha de passar as próximas férias lá em casa? – Harry perguntou

- Ia ser muito legal! – Teddy disse animado

- Pode ir brincar com as crianças, depois combinamos tudo.

Teddy fez que sim e saiu correndo para o quarto de Naithan.

Harry sentou-se no baquinho perto do balcão, Hermione olhou-o.

- E então... Como andam as coisas?

- Péssimas... – ele respondeu sem emoção

- Sabe... Eu nunca gostei muito do Malfoy e acho que o sentimento dele em relação a mim é recíproco... Mas eu já percebi que você gosta dele então eu apoio! – ela disse enquanto pegava os pratinhos

- Apoiar o que? Está terminado, o Malfoy nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara! Quer saber? É melhor assim, eu e ele nunca nos demos bem e...

- Olha só: O passado já acabou tudo o que aconteceu já foi apagado, o que importa é o que está acontecendo agora entre vocês, não deixe ele fugir, se você gosta dele, se ele te faz bem, corra atrás do que você quer! – ela disse firmemente

- Você tem razão Hermione, mas agora já é tarde demais – Harry respondeu se levantando do banquinho e voltando para a sala.

- Não Harry, ainda há tempo... – ela disse, mas ele estava muito longe para ouvir.

Ao chegar à sala Harry sentou-se ao lado de Jorge e de Alicia, ficou brincando o bebê deles até Hermione anunciar à hora de partir o bolo.

- Vamos lá Naithan – disse Hermione após acender a vela – Não se esqueça de fazer um pedido.

O bolo era de chocolate, coberto de confeitos coloridos, todos começaram a cantar "parabéns", Naithan se preparou, parecia estar pensando muito no pedido que ia fazer.

Quando ele soprou a vela, Harry pensou inconscientemente: "Queria que tudo se resolvesse..."

A campainha tocou, todos estavam muito ocupados em pegar um pedaço de bolo, Ron se adiantou para ir atender, mas Hermione o fez parar.

- Você pode ir atender Harry? – ela perguntou

Harry não entendeu aquele pedido repentino, mas fez que sim com a cabeça e caminhou até a porta.

- Draco. – ele disse num sussurro rouco quando viu o rapaz loiro parado na sua frente, os olhos azuis brilhando

- Eu quero falar com você – ele disse simplesmente.

Harry respirou fundo, seu coração batia acelerado, Draco estava adorável naquele suéter preto.

Harry olhou para os próprios pés e sentiu seu rosto queimar, não disse nada apenas fechou a porta e começou a caminhar ao lado de Malfoy.

O silêncio continuou constrangedor por alguns segundos, a noite estava agradável, o céu estrelado e eles caminhavam pela vizinhança calma de Palm Street.

- Eu ouvi a sua conversa com aquele cara que usa as roupas com cinco números acima do que deveria usar... – Malfoy começou – Hoje de manhã...

- Ouviu? – Harry exclamou tentando se lembrar de tudo o que tinha dito

- Eu só queria saber se... Se o que você disse era verdade – disse Draco

Harry parou de andar, agora era o momento?

Draco também parou de andar e ficou na frente do moreno, olhando-o seriamente.

Então Harry fez algo inesperado, pela primeira vez não pensou nas conseqüências, se aproximou do loiro e beijou-o.

Que sensação incrível era sentir aqueles lábios macios nos seus, as mãos dele segurando-o pela cintura, o contato dos dois corpos, tinha certeza que não queria sair dali nunca.

- Acho que isso foi uma resposta...? – Draco disse quando eles pararam

- Acho que sim... - Harry respondeu sorrindo envergonhado

- Sabe, eu _acho_ que vou voltar para o meu cargo de Sub-Diretor... – disse Draco passando o braço pela cintura de Harry e voltando a caminhar

- Para ficar perto de mim novamente?

- Claro que não! É que eu não vou aguentar mais um dia sendo comido vivo por corujas... – ele respondeu

- Ah é? Só por causa disso eu vou deixar você lá! – Harry disse cruzando os braços e fazendo beiçinho

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu faço o sacrifício de ter você como chefe novamente... Mas com uma condição!

- Qual? – Harry perguntou olhando-o

- Que você vai deixar eu fazer um feitiço na cadeira daquela secretária, para ela nunca mais sair de lá! – disse Draco rindo

- Não diz isso! A Susana me ajuda muito - Harry disse tentando ficar sério

- Já vou avisando, se ela aparecer eu não vou parar...

- E quem lhe disse que vamos fazer algo? O Ministério é um lugar de

t-r-a-b-a-l-h-o! – disse Harry

- Veremos... – Draco disse desafiando-o – Agora, já chega de trabalho – continuou ele que abraçou Harry e o encheu de beijos por todo o rosto – Por que não vamos para a sua casa?

- Não! – Harry disse afastando-se dele – Primeiro você vai ter que me pegar!

Dizendo isso ele começou a correr, Draco também correu atrás dele, eles pareciam crianças brincando de toca, mas estavam se divertindo e era isso o que realmente importava.

**The End.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

N/A.: Fim!

Agora me deu vontade de chorar...

Já fiz muitas Fics, mas o final é sempre assim...

Ok, ok...

Quero fazer uns agradecimentos...

Primeiramente a você que acompanhou a História até o fim.

Segundamente a meu primo que me ajudou imensamente na postagem

E à J.K que criou esses personagens fabulosos para nos divertirmos \o/

Eu anotei a idéia de colocar o Bill na estória, creio que ele aparecerá em breve em uma das minhas fics!

Espero que tenham gostado da estória.

Agradeço aos reviews recebidos e aos que virão!

Muitos beijos!

Atenciosamente,

**Rosa Malfoy. **

**P.s: O meu e-mail está no meu perfil, quem quiser add é só conferir lá.**


End file.
